Gary Moore
Robert William Gary Moore (4 April 1952 – 6 February 2011), was a Northern Irish musician, most widely recognised as a singer and virtuoso guitarist. In a career dating back to the 1960s, Moore played with musicians including Phil Lynott and Brian Downey during his teens, leading him to memberships with the Irish bands Skid Row and Thin Lizzy. Moore shared the stage with such blues and rock musicians as B.B. King, Albert King, Albert Collins, George Harrison, and Greg Lake, as well as having a successful solo career. He guested on a number of albums recorded by high-profile musicians. Category:Musician Genre Modern Blues, European Blues Musicians Songs * Still Got The Blues * Oh Pretty Woman * No Reason To Cry * Midnight Blues * Flesh And Blood * With Love (remember) * Trouble At Home * Victims Of The Future * Mean Cruel Woman * Tore Down * Rocking And Rolling * Walking By Myself * That's Why I Play The Blues * Worry No More * Where Did We Go Wrong * Trust Your Lovin' * Love Can Make A Fool Of You * Burning In Our Hearts * Memory Pain * Voodoo Child (slight Return) * Trouble Ain't Far Behind * I'll Play The Blues For You * If The Devil Made Whisky * Bad For You Baby * Wasn't Born In Chicago * Stand Up * Ball And Chain * All Time Low * Emerald * Evenin' * Time To Heal * The Law Of The Jungle * Song For Donna * Showbiz Blues * Rest In Peace * Sail Across The Mountain * Run For Cover * Rockin' Every Night * Run To Your Mama * Really Gonna Rock Tonight * Reach For The Sky * One Good Reason * Out Of My System * Shapes Of Things To Come * She's Got You * Strangers In The Darkness * Surrender * You * Stop Messing Around * You Kissed Me Sweetly * You Upset Me Baby * The Same Way * That Kind Of Woman * The Woman's In Love * How Many Lies * Mojo Boogie * Sundown * Spirit * We Want Love * One Fine Day * Torn Inside * Did You Ever Feel Lonely * I Had A Dream * World Of Confusion * Who Knows (what Tomorrow May Bring) * Walkin' Thru The Park * Hard Times * There's A Hole * Stone Free * What Are We Here For * Woke Up This Morning * Further On Up The Road * Cold Cold Feeling * You Know My Love * Can't Find My Baby * Tell Me Woman * My Angel (Live At The London Hippodrome, London, England, 2007) * Done Somebody Wrong * Ain't Nobody * Caldonia * Dunluce, Pt. 2 * Don't Start Me To Talkin' * Checkin' Up On My Baby * I Don't Live Today (Live At The London Hippodrome, London, England, 2007) * Preacher Man Blues * When The Sun Goes Down * Hey Joe * Holding On * Have You Heard * My Baby (she's So Good To Me) * The Wind Cries Mary * The Sky Is Crying * Evil * World Keep Turnin' Round * Thirty Days * Left Me With The Blues * Nowhere Fast * Getaway Blues * Where In The World * Down The Line * Rectify * Just Can't Let You Go * Red House (Live At The London Hippodrome, London, England, 2007) * Umbrella Man * I Can't Quit You Baby * Power Of The Blues * Purple Haze * There Must Be A Way * Afraid Of Tomorrow * Separate Ways * Story Of The Blues * Wishing Well * Wild Frontier * Nuclear Attack * Someday Baby * Thunder Rising * The Hurt Inside * Stormy Monday * Only Fool In Town * Once In A Lifetime * Blood Of Emeralds * Jumpin' At Shadows * All Your Love * All I Want * Ain't Got You * Speak For Yourself * Led Clones * Since I Met You Baby * Running From The Storm * Pretty Maids All In A Row * The Blues Is Alright * This Thing Called Love * Livin' On Dreams * Out In The Fields * Too Tired * Texas Strut * Nothings The Same * Moving On * I Can't Wait Until Tomorrow * Cold Hearted * Always Gonna Love You * Teenage Idol * Ready For Love * Friday On My Mind * Over The Hills And Far Away * Spanish Guitar * Take A Little Time * Fat Boy * Looking Back * Johnny Boy * Crying In The Shadows * Don't Believe A Word * Listen To Your Heartbeat * Falling In Love With You * One Day * Still In Love With You * Parisienne Walkways * After The War * Picture Of The Moon * Key To Love * I Loved Another Woman * Dancin' * I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know * I Look At You * I Have Found My Love In You * Cold Black Night * Done Something Wrong * Go On Home * Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood * Fanatical Fascists * If You Be My Baby * Merry-go-round * Need Your Love So Bad * Nothing To Lose * Love That Burns * Kidnapped * Military Man * Looking For Somebody * Lonely Nights * Murder In The Skies * Like Angels * Long Grey Mare * Lost In Your Love * Don't You Lie To Me (i Get Evil) * Cold Day In Hell * Devil In Her Heart * End Of The World * Business As Usual * Because Of Your Love * Bring My Baby Back * Back On The Streets * As The Years Go Passing By * Always There For You * Boogie My Way Back Home * Bad News * Gonna Rain Today * Fire * Gonna Break My Heart Again * Don't Take Me For A Loser * Hold On To Love * Driftin' * Drowning In Tears * Dark Days In Paradise * Enough Of The Blues * Hot Gossip * House Full Of Blues * Hiroshima * All Messed Up * Eyesight To The Blind * Movin' Down The Road * King Of The Blues * Empty Rooms * Can't Help Myself * Cold Wind Blows